I Love You a Thousand Time (Short Fanfic)
by nandamahjatia97
Summary: "meskipun aku mencintaimu sampai seribu tahun yang akan datang tapi aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengucapkan sebuah kata yang sudah menyatukan kita dan membuat aku menjadi orang terbahagia didunia ini. Aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu" -Minho "aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu selama seribu tahun yang akan datang,saranghae hyungie "-Taemin


I Love You a Thousand Time

Author: nanda

Cast: TaeMinho / 2min

Genre: romance,fluff (maybe)

Note: comeback menulis fanfic 2min walaupun aku tau pasti ini amat sangak gak jelas dan jelek. Semoga judul sama cerita masuk amin…. Selamat membaca :D

* * *

aku tersenyum melihatnya,di sana dia sedang bermain dengan anak kecil. Lihatlah sama sekali tidak ada bedanya dirinya dengan anak-anak kecil itu,dia begitu imut dan pantas untuk disamakan dengan anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengannya.

Dia melambaikan tangannya kearahku dan aku membalas lambaiannya dengan senyum. Aku suka dengan senyumnya yang membuat jantung ini berdetak tak karuan pada waktu pertama kali kami bertemu. Jantungku sama sekali tidak berdetak tak karuan jika aku bersama orang lain dan jika bersama dirinya lah jantungku berdetak tak karuan.

Dia berjalan kearahku dan ketika sampai ditempatku ia mendudukan tubuhnya disampingku,menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku dan aku hanya tersenyum dan mengusap lembut rambutnya. Aku amat suka ketika dia bermanja seperti ini karena dengan sifatnya begini aku bisa leluasa memerhatikannya.

"hyung…." Dia memanggilku dengan suara yang amat lembut dan aku sangat menyukai suara lembutnya itu

"eum…" aku hanya membalas dengan deheman dan dengan dengan masih mengusap lembut rambutnya

"hyung bisa deskripsikan cinta hyung kepadaku seperti apa ?" Taemin –nama seseorang yang saat ini dalam pelukanku−mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap wajahku yang saat ini juga sedang menatap mata indahnya.

Untuk sesaat aku terdiam enggan untk menjawab pertanyaan,tapi selang berapa detik itu pula aku tersenyum kepadanya mengacak rambutnya dengan lembut dan taemin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena aku sudah merusak tantanan rambutnya.

"kau membuat rambutku rusak hyung" dia melepaskan pelukan dariku dan memukul lenganku dan aku terkekeh lucu ketika melihat wajahnya dengan bibir yang masih ia poutkan. Lihatlah betapa lucunya Taeminku.

"hyung,ayo jawab pertanyaanku tadi"

Aku kembali menarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukanku,berusaha untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan namja manisku ini. Mencium surai lembut rambutnya dan menciumi aroma milik taemin dengan ditemani semilir angin yang lewat ditaman.

"kau ingin tau aku mendeskripsikan cintaku kepadamu seperti apa ?" dan Taemin mengangguk,aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku kepadanya menjadikan kepalanya sebagai tumpuan daguku dan taemin dia hanya merasakan kehangatan dari pelukanku aku dapat melihat dari wajahnya.

"cintaku tidak bisa aku deskripsikan seperti apapun didunia ini karena aku cinta kepadamu melebehi yang ada didunia ini,tapi bagiku cinta darimu seperti air pot bunga karena cintamu memungkinkan aku untuk hidup dan mungkin tanpa cintamu aku akan mati" aku mencium puncuk kepalanya dan taemin hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar penjelasanku tadi dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dipelukanku.

"kau tau~ kau lah yang bisa membuat bibir ini mengembangkan sebuah senyuman lembut dan tulus. Bibir ini tak akan mengembangkan sebuah senyuman lembut dan tulus jika itu bukan kau" aku mendekatkan wajahku kewajahnya memainkan hidung mancungnya dengan hidungku dan aku mendengarnya terkekeh " kau seperti lampu tersisa adalah badai,dan bagiku kau adalah sebuah keajaiban yang terindah didunia ini dan aku beruntung sudah mendapatkan dirimu"

Aku mencium keningnya turun kebawah untuk mencium hidungnya dan terakhir mengecup bibir mungilnya yang begitu indah menggoda. Dan aku menatap dirinya tersenyum dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipi putih saljunya.

"meskipun aku mencintaimu sampai seribu tahun yang akan datang tapi aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengucapkan sebuah kata yang sudah menyatukan kita dan membuat aku menjadi orang terbahagia didunia ini. Aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu" aku tau pipinya semakin memerah ketika aku mengucapkan kalimat itu

"kau tau apa yang aku lakukan ketika aku bangun dari tidurku ?" taemin menggelengkan kepalanya dan aku tersenyum lembut ketika dia menggelengkan kepalanya

"aku selalu bermimpi aku akan kehilangan dirimu dan ketika aku bangun dipagi hari aku sangat ama cemas jika mimpiku menjadi nyata,setiap hari aku memimpikan hal yang sama dan setiap kali aku bangun aku selalu mencemaskan mimpi itu. aku hanya terlalu takut untuk kehilanganmu Minnie"

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu hyung" aku mendengar saura lembutnya mencoba menenangkan ku akan ebuah mimpi yang setiap hari hadir dalam tidurku

"aku tau itu,aku tau kau tidak akan meninggalkanku karena aku tau kau begitu mencintaiku"

"kau terlalu pede"

"haha,aku tau itu kenyataan sayang"

Hening menyelimuti suasana diantara kami berdua,tak ada lagi sauarnya karena aku tau ia sedang menyembunyika rona merah dikedua pipinya yang semakin memerah.

"taeminie-ah,kau harus tahu bahwa aku akan selalu melindungimu,percaya padamu,dan juga akan selalu mencintaimu selama seribu tahun yang akan datang. Jadi aku mohon tepati ucapanmu yang tidak akan meininggalkanku karena aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

"minho hyung,aku janji akan akan menepati ucapanku tadi karena aku juga mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu" taemin menarik tekukku dan mengecup bibirku dan tersenyum lembut ketika dia selesai melakukan kecupan itu.

"aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu selama seribu tahun yang akan datang,saranghae hyungie~"

"nado saranghae~"

END

* * *

Gak jelas banget sumpah -_- feel-nya pasti gak dapat ini u.u


End file.
